This invention relates generally to baby bottles and, more particularly, to musical baby bottles.
The power of music to soothe and calm temperamental infant children has been used to advantage in a variety of children's products. Stuffed animals, mobiles and dolls have all been manufactured with internal music boxes intended to capture and hold the attention of infants and babies.
The temperamental nature of infant children is frequently noticed during feeding, especially when the infant is fed from a bottle. Accordingly, various attempts have been made to add a music box to a baby bottle or nurser to thereby soothe and calm an infant during feeding. These attempts have typically involved mounting a detachable music box to the base of an otherwise ordinary bottle or nurser. Although this does result in a musical nurser, the nurser nevertheless looks to the infant like an ordinary bottle and thus fails to provide a visual stimulus to further capture and hold the infant's attention.
In view of the foregoing, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved infant nurser.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a nurser which captures and holds an infant's attention using both aural and visual stimuli.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a musical nurser that can serve as an infant's toy before, during and after feeding.